character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucario (Canon, Death Battle)/Unbacked0
Summary Lucario are a race of Fighting and Steel Type Pokémon that are native to Sinnoh. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Lucario Origin: Death Battle (Pokémon) Gender: Male or Female Age: Varies Classification: Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Aura, Telepathy, Extrasensory Perception, Healing (With Heal Pulse), Statistics Amplification (With Swords Dance and Calm Mind), Energy Projection (With Aura Sphere and Dragon Pulse), Power Mimicry (With Me First), Non-Physical Interaction (With Detect), Resistance to Normal, Rock, Grass, Bug, Steel, Ice, Dragon and Dark Type moves Attack Potency: Small Building Level (Can explode the roof off of a building, break off a portion of a stone bridge and can break parts of a claw made of metal) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Can move so fast that he disappears from sight completely) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (As a Riolu, it can lift a Gigalith which weighs 260 kilograms) Striking Strength: Small Building Level Durability: Small Building Level (Can take hits from Pokémon that are comparable in strength) Stamina: High (Can stay awake for long periods of time) Range: Standard melee range to Several metres Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Is weak to Fighting, Ground and Fire Type moves Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Aura: Lucarios can sense and manipulate a life force known as Aura. This can be used to read minds, sense the presence of others and examine the environment around him. * Bone Rush: Bone Rush is a Ground Type move where creates an energy construct of a bo staff to attack the opponent. * Metal Claw: Metal Claw is a Steel Type move where Lucario grows claws and slashes the opponent with them. * Heal Pulse: Heal Pulse is a Psychic Type move where Lucario heals 50% of its health. * Calm Mind: Calm Mind is a Psychic Type move which increases Lucario's special attack and Special Defence. * Swords Dance: Swords Dance is a Normal Type move which increases Lucario's attack dramatically. * Counter: Counter is a Fighting Type move where Lucario takes whatever damage the opponent just did and deal twice the damage back. * Metal Sound: Metal Sound is a Steel Type move where Lucario creates a horrible sound which lowers the opponent's Special Defence. * Feint: Feint is a Normal Type move where Lucario punches the opponent with a punch which can bypass forcefields. * Power-Up Punch: Power-Up Punch is a Fighting Type move where Lucario punches the opponent and raises its own attack. * Extreme Speed: Extreme Speed is a Normal Type move where Lucario moves at incredible speeds and attacks the opponent before they can react. * Close Combat: Close Combat is a Fighting Type move where Lucario rapidly punches the opponent, however, this move lowers Lucario's Defence and Special Defence. * Dragon Pulse: Dragon Pulse is a Dragon Type move where Lucario fires off a beam of dragon energy at the opponent. * Aura Sphere: Aura Sphere is a Fighting Type move where Lucario fires an energy ball at the opponent. * Me First: Me First is a Normal Type move where Lucario copies the opponent's move and attacks them first. * Quick Guard: Quick Guard is Fighting Type move which protects Lucario from any moves that have priority over Lucario. * Work Up: Work Up is a Normal Type move where Lucario increases its Attack and Special Attack. * Detect: Detect is a Fighting Type move which allows Lucario to attack ghosts and other spirits. * Laser Focus: Laser Focus is a Normal Type move which increases Lucario's accuracy by 50%. Note: This profile is based on what is in Death Battles video, any information displayed on any profile based on Death Battle are solely based on whatever is said in their videos and not my own opinion. So if a character is weaker or stronger on a profile than they actually are then it isn't my fault. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 9